


HALELLUJAH!

by I_am_not_crazy_just_passionate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Other, Reader Insert, Season 8, angel falling, horribly written fanfc, kind of, supernaturalimagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_crazy_just_passionate/pseuds/I_am_not_crazy_just_passionate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com post: Imagine being a demon who fled away from hell and while listenning to 'it's raining men, all the angels fall... ( very loosely based )</p>
            </blockquote>





	HALELLUJAH!

You were a demon, black eyes sulfur smell and everything that came with it. Regular people tempt to call you evil, the ones you murdered had often mistaken you for the devil itself, well that was flattering, not that you killed a lot, just enough to make a little peace in your mind. Hunter were the only things that you were sometimes truly scared of because they knew how to make you go back to hell.  
You hated hell. Hatred was a weak world actually. It’s just that it can’t make you feel like earth did. Oh and also the fact that you were tortured like crazy down there.  
But now you were back from there and about to have the time of your life. You had just possessed the body of some unimportant woman in her twenties who had an expensive car and a good reputation you could easily soil.  
It was the middle of the night and you were just ready to party and murder like everyone else does.  
It felt like everything was perfect, oh but were you mistaken.  
‘’Tonight we have a special request coming from Emma of Kansas City! It’s raining man from the weather girls, coming right next on your favorite radio station…’’  
The beginning of the song was so familiar, your fake body instantly started to dance the best it could trapped in a car like that.  
‘’Hi, Hi, we’re your weather girls, and we’ve got news for you…’’  
The words were naturally coming out from both your mouth and the radio station. You loved that song more than you loved yourself and demons are intensely narcissist.   
You sang and rose the volume to the max, throwing one hands in the air and grabbing the wheel with the other.  
Damn does woman could sing!  
The chorus was coming closer and so was your song-gasm,   
You felt something inside you, as if something was terribly wrong, your eyes went black without you being able to tell why and you raised your eyes to the sky and saw something that couldn’t be real.  
‘’IT’S RAINING MEN’’  
It was. It was really. Well maybe not men but something was falling from the sky and it looked human enough. They were like fire bomb being threw from whatever was up there.  
You stopped the car, totally forgetting the song and the irony of it, and followed those things.  
One seemed to get closer and it took you a little moment to understand that it was actually going to fall right on you if you didn’t moved. When you did realized, you moved the car back and the thing literally crashed to the ground, causing a huge three foot deep and five foot wide hole to create itself in front of you.  
The thing had a human shape but those eyes and this thing around it, this light, you knew what it was and you didn’t thought about anything else but to run away.  
You weren’t screwing with an angel, not today!  
The angel was confused as it tried to get up and you realized that it was weak, weaker than supposed but you didn’t pushed your luck and locked your doors and sped up.  
You offered a last look at the holy character and saw something, well no, the lack of something, the wings, it had no wings.  
After that night, you saw more and more angels without wings and at your surprised, none of them offered you a second look, even when they saw your face.  
And a week later you saw Castiel, that angel of the lord everyone doesn’t stop talking about, the one you should fear, the one you should run away from and he offered you the same look as did the other angel, except that you thought that you saw him smile at you.  
The world was upside down and it took that smile for you to finally make that realisation.  
If that Castiel fell like the other one at least the weather girls were right. That guy was hot, god bless Mother Nature.

**Author's Note:**

> this is horribly bad I'm sorry


End file.
